


Imbolc (Growth and Renewal)

by nerdyydragon



Series: What Lurks in Shadow [4]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, WITCHES AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: After the long winter comes spring, and with it the time for planting the seeds of the future.





	

Eggsy could feel the sunlight shine in through the open windows, and with a groan he tried to stretch out the stiffness in his muscles. Last night had been a long night of celebrations of the upcoming planting season, with bonfires running from just past sunset and well into the early hours of the morning. He could still feel the magic of the coven pulsing through his body, and he knew it would take a while to fade, but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed the connection in it.

Shifting on his pillow, Eggsy watched the candle he had lit the night before flicker gently in the morning light from its place on the table across the room. The wax had pooled in the dish, and one side had nearly been melted away.  _ It’s a wonder that thing didn’t burn the house down last night. I should probably go put that out before it can do any actual damage.  _ Next to him, the lump of covers that was Harry began to stir, rolling over in his state of semi-consciousness to tuck himself further into Eggsy’s side, sighing contentedly.  _ Maybe not right this minute _ . Harry muttered something under his breath, eyes blinking open owlishly to look up at Eggsy. His hair was a complete mess and his cheek still held sleep wrinkles from where he had passed out in bed face first the moment they had arrived home.

“Morning, love,” Eggsy murmured, desperately not wanting to shatter the moment, and Harry smiled softly at him. “Sleep well?” Harry stretched, not unlike a cat, before rolling onto his side and Eggsy did the same.

“I would like to think so. I can never tell after being out that late how I’m going to be the next day, but I don’t think I could be any worse.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Especially with you here.”

“Mm, that’s better.” Eggsy leaned over to kiss him, rolling almost on top of his bedmate when Harry shifted away from him.

“Morning breath, sorry.” Eggsy smiled, darting forward to kiss him anyway.

“You do this every morning. Why should today be any different?” Harry pretended to ponder the statement for a moment, then shuffled closer to burrow his nose into the hollow of Eggsy’s neck, tracing patterns into his skin absently with his fingers.

“It’s just that, well I was thinking.” He looked up at Eggsy, who pulled back only a little to send him a questioning look.”

“What?” Harry shook his head.

“It’ll sound silly  _ now _ . It made more sense in my head last night.”

“Well you can’t just start something like that and then  _ stop _ , Harry.” The soft, quiet morning Eggsy had been hoping they would share had passed, but Eggsy couldn’t really say that he minded the way they had transitioned. Harry bit down on his lip, looking away shyly.

“We’ve done so much growing as people since we’ve been together, and I am so very proud of the person you’ve become, and I would like to think that I’ve become a better person because of you as well.” Eggsy could feel himself colour slightly, but he didn’t interrupt. “It’s something I’ve been noticing more and more lately, how well we fit together. But I think we still have plenty more growing to do.”

“Harry, what are you saying?” Harry pressed a slow kiss to the side of Eggsy’s jaw, working his way higher until he finally reached Eggsy’s mouth, any protestations of morning breath forgotten.

“I’m  _ saying _ ,” Harry replied between kisses. “That I love you. And I would very much like it if -”

There was a crash from down the hall, and the sound of Eggsy’s dog barking. A little girl squealed, quickly followed by the sounds of her mother chastising her, and Eggsy groaned, glancing at the clock on the night table before burrowing into the pillows.

“I  _ completely _ forgot about brunch. That’s a thing that’s happening today.” Harry was quiet, looking at him thoughtfully when he surfaced again. “And then we have to take Daisy out hiking with us. I hope you didn’t have anything planned during that, by the way.”

“Nothing at all, darling,” Harry said, tracing his fingers down Eggsy’s side. “At least, nothing that can’t be changed.” Eggsy let out a sigh, leaning over to kiss Harry again even as their bedroom door banged open to reveal his energetic six year old sister.

“Eggsy!” She said, a blur of dirty blond locks and a green dress flinging herself onto the bed and managing to find the space right in between the two of them. “You’re gonna miss breakfast if you don’t get out of bed!” Eggsy grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling over to pepper her face with kisses, his little sister giggling all the while.

“Am I now? Well maybe I might just eat you instead, flowah. How would you like that?”

“Eggsy, no! What about pancakes?” Eggsy shot up and pretended to look around the room for them, only to spot his mother watching them from the doorway.

“We’re gonna have  _ pancakes _ ? Why didn’t you say so  _ sooner _ ? You’d better go with mum so that we can get ready then.” Harry lifted her off the bed and set her gently on the floor, both of them watching her fondly as Michelle herded her down the hall and closed the door behind her. When Eggsy turned to look back at Harry, the smile he had been sporting dimmed. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What’s the matter, love?” Harry shook his head, halfheartedly making to pull back the covers but stalled when Eggsy tugged him back. “Tell me. Please?” Harry sighed.

“I can  _ never _ give you that, Eggsy.” Eggsy frowned, confusing painting his face. “That, what just happened. I can’t ever give you one that’s  _ ours _ .”

“Oh, Harry,” Eggsy sighed, pulling Harry into him and carding a hand through his hair. “Just because fir trees don’t have flowers doesn’t make them any less beautiful.”

“Eggsy, what does that even mean,” Harry muttered, his voice muffled as he spoke into Eggsy’s shoulder.

“What I  _ mean _ is that I want to grow with you, not anyone else. And it doesn’t matter what we plant because I know that it’ll be worth it anyway.”

“Eggsy, I -”

“I know, Harry.” Harry sagged against him, the last remnants of the previous night’s magic permeating the room as he smiled into Eggsy’s skin. “I love you too.”


End file.
